Why They Hate Each Other
by Kiatruuu
Summary: It all started with a piece of parchment that Hermione wrote in the library and ended with Draco's shouting at the head's common room. Dramione One-Shot.


Disclaimer:I am not J.K. Rowling to own Harry Potter… I wish I did though

Author's Note: This, I think, will be after the Battle at Hogwarts and wherein Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Tonks did not die. Also, this is loosely based off 7 things by Miley Cyrus but I realized that there are actually 10 reasons X'D I hate myself for this

* * *

The match of Ravenclaw against Slytherin; the eagles against the snakes. It's the match everyone's been all fired up about because whoever will win this around will be fighting against Gryffindor. Everyone seems to be in the edge of their seats, well, except for one Gryffindor who is, now, currently at the library.

Studying potions, Hermione's been a little too attached to that subject. After all, with Snape not that much in favor of her, she has to be advanced in her studies with that certain professor. After reviewing, her mind starts to wander off. Wondering how the Quidditch match is going and who is taking the lead right now. Her thoughts then wander over a certain arrogant prat.

Speaking of that blond Slytherin bastard, she decided to make a list why she doesn't like that irritating foul loathsome evil little cockroach. Getting a piece of parchment and her quill, she starts thinking of some memories that can help her think of reasons why she hates that blond.

_**The 10 Things I Hate About Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

**1\. You're vain**

You are one arrogant, annoying, self-centered bastard. You think you're so good just because you're a pureblood? You're only good at Quidditch, not as good as Harry though, you may have good looks but don't be too confident because you're still an arse. I still beat you in academics, well, except potions but you're not as brilliant as you think are!

**2\. Your Games**

I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with you. You act like one total bitchy prat then next thing I know you act as if I'm the last woman on earth that can procreate your kind. You act as if I'll be head-over-heels over someone like you? Don't get your hopes up and, please, don't include me in your childish plays.

**3\. You're insecure **

I remember one time when I was with Ron and we were laughing around Hogsmeade back in 3rd year. I remember you suddenly being an annoying git, not your usual annoying git but the attention seeking git. You suddenly dragged me away from Ron then pinned me against the wall, asking me if why I don't find you attractive and why I'd rather hang out with a "blood-traitor" like Ron than swoon over a "pureblood" like you? At least Ron is not insecure about his looks and isn't a git like you.

**4\. You hate me**

This is pretty obvious why I should hate you more, you bloody hate me. You hate me with a burning passion. Why? Just because I'm a filthy little mudblood as you say it? Well, I'm not sorry for being born with 2 muggle parents.

**5\. You like her**

Being called as the almighty Slytherin Prince, you have very bad taste in girls. Seriously, Malfoy? Pug face? Of all people in Hogwarts, you go for Pansy Parkinson? Or you just like her for being a pureblood? Your father certainly taught you who to hate but certainly didn't teach you what to look in women. You're one messed up Slytherin Prince.

**6\. You make me laugh**

I remember this one time back at our fourth year, when Professor Moody actually turned you into a ferret. I have to admit, you're a cute looking white ferret but that doesn't mean that you are cute personally. I did become concern of you afterwards but still, that was hilarious. There are many other times too. Whenever we have sharp remarks over each other; also one time at the Head's Common Room. When you woke up looking like shite that morning, I tried so hard not to laugh at you!

**7\. You make me cry**

You always torment me. I know I'm a filthy little mudblood but I still am human! What am I kidding? Like as if you can do it. Also, back at our fourth year, you made my teeth really large, I hated you so much for that. Also, back at Malfoy Manor while I was being tortured, you made me cry. In a good way, I guess. You're one of the reasons why I was able to get out of there alive but that doesn't change the fact that I hate you.

**8\. Your friends**

They're jerks. Complete fools and idiots. Especially, when you and your gang of idiots made fun of Harry during our third year is really immature. Another is during all our trips to Hogsmeade, can you at least give us one year, no, even just a day to at least not give us a headache or pain in the arse?

**9\. You act like them**

Just like how your friends torment me. You do the same. Oh, right, you're actually the leader of those idiots who want to make my entire being miserable. Don't I, Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of muggles Herald Granger and Mary Jeanne Granger, deserve to live and be treated like a human?

**10\. You made me love you**

For some unknown reason, you have the most arrogant smirk but you have the most sentimental voice whenever you sing and play the guitar whenever you're bored and we both have nothing to do in our common room. You make me feel all these weird things inside just by simply saying my name and I hate it! You know how wreck and tear me apart then build me up again! This is why I hate you the most, because, despite of all the shite you've done to me, I still ended up falling in love with you.

Satisfied with her list, she was about to fold the piece of parchment until a familiar voice practically yelled her name for the entire school to hear. Turning around, she saw Draco Malfoy, still wearing his Quidditch uniform as he marched towards her with an unreadable expression.

"Granger, Professor Lupin wants to see us" he says huffing a bit, tired from the match until his eyes landed on the piece of parchment which revealed the name Malfoy, "What is that?"

"Parchment" she answers quickly as she hid the paper behind her back, "Let's go, Professor is looking for us" picking up her things, she was about to get the last book until Draco got the Parchment before she can put in her pocket.

"Ten Things I Hate About Draco Lucius Malfoy" starting with that, he read the entire piece aloud. As for Hermione, she wanted to bury a hole and make it her grave, after torturous seconds that seemed like forever.

Out of anger that was triggered from his smirk, she snatched the paper away from him, "Let's just go and see Professor Lupin" she mutters, rushing to get past him, feeling a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

A week has passed after Hermione's incident with Malfoy and she's been avoiding him the whole time, saying she's busy or whatsoever. They were having dinner at the Great Hall and Hermione is still worried that Draco would pull a stunt and tell everyone about her feelings for annoying prat. She steals glances from the blond until she catches him looking at her, a smirk appearing on his gorgeous face.

"Is everything alright, 'mione?" Ginny asks, noticing something was off with her best friend.

"It's nothing, Gin" she says, a faint blush spreading across her face as she sees Malfoy winking at her before he leaves with his gang of Slytherins. "I have to go" she then adds "Besides, I'm really tired" she yawns as she leaves the Great Hall.

* * *

As she arrives in their Common Room she plops on the couch, noticing that Malfoy left his guitar on the couch, she sighs. Ever since the day he found out her feelings for him, he's been, either, winking or smirking at her. Her face would blush like mad but she won't let him see it. She won't let him know that it's driving her crazy.

"Ah, Granger, nice to see you again" his voice calls out as he goes out of the bathroom nothing but trousers on and a towel hanging on his shoulder.

"I was just planning to relax since I thought you'll be hanging out with your Slytherin mates but it seems fate likes making fun of me so I'll be sleeping now" she says immediately.

"Hermione!" he calls loudly, making his way towards her as he grabs her arm, "I think we have to settle something"

"There's nothing we need to talk about!" she tries to get her arm back but he is physically stronger than her.

"We have, and after all, our feelings our mutual, I do hate you too" he smirks, releasing her arm he then speaks once more, "Now, let me tell you 10 Things I Hate About Hermione Jean Granger"

"I don't have time for this Malfoy!" she raised her voice at him.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You listen to me! You tell me you love and just leave me hanging!?" he nearly yells "You say it's all about me but it's not! It's about what you think! It's about what you feel! Doesn't my feelings matter to you!? Now, you shut up and listen why _I_ hate _you_!"

He walks towards her, "One; I hate your hair. It looks so much like a fucking bird's nest"

**_Step_**

"Two; I hate your eyes. They're like brown crystals that just want me to be drawn to you one way or another. It's complete shite!"

**_Step_**

"Three; I hate your look at the Yule Ball back in fourth year. You made me realize that you can fucking look more attractive than your usual look and the way you looked at that Krum bastard!."

**_Step_**

"Four; I hate you because I remember when we once kissed because of a dare, I'm not going to lie but you got me hypnotized."

**_Step_**

"Five; I hate the way you make me laugh with your comebacks whenever we fight. How you make me lose my temper and end up being a hysterical laughing mental man-"

"D-Draco-" she tries to hold him off he steps once more

"Let me fucking finish, Granger!" he cuts her off as he takes another step forward "Six; I hate you because you can make me cry; something any Malfoy man should not do. You make me so damn vulnerable and weak"

**_Step_**

"Seven; I hate you so much because during a practice for our Yule Ball 3 years ago, you were my partner for one of our practice. I held your hand in mine;and when they're intertwined, I feel electric shocks flowing through my veins and it is bloody as fucking hell weird!"

**_Step_**

"Eight; I hate you because for some reason, I feel like everything's going to be alright even when I'm fucking dancing with my bloody enemy."

**_Thump_**

"Nine; I hate you because you made me feel so complete when I hold you in my arms even just for a small time!"

He pins her, his hot breath fanning her face. A blush becomes so visible on her face; she feels her heart beating so fast. Her breath stuck on her throat as his hand caresses her cheek. Ice grey eyes meets warm brown ones.

"Ten; this is why I hate you so much more." He then leans to her ear, in low husky voice; he whispers "You made me so in love with you".

He then kisses her cheek. Hermione can't help she is smiling like an idiot with Draco's revelation. She wraps her arms around his neck as he snakes his arms around her waist. The two lock each other's eyes once more. Smiling, they kissed. A kiss that's no longer a dare, but what they always wanted. He held her close, securely in his arms. With that, their seventh year at Hogwarts ended with their relationship as enemies.

_**The End**_


End file.
